


what's the deal with your eyes locked on me?

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 500 words of me loving clint's nose from freefall, Clint Barton's Bow & Arrows, Domestic Avengers, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nose Kiss, Soft Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: sneak nose kiss attack because Clint's nose is adorable
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 20
Kudos: 85





	what's the deal with your eyes locked on me?

**Author's Note:**

> ok idk why but clint's lil nose in hawkeye freefall just is SO CUTE and i love it and the winterhawk discord just enabled me so

Bucky and Steve crashed into the common floor of the tower sweaty and slightly out of breath, a sure sign that they had just raced each other up the stairs after their run. Bucky flew through the door first with Steve just behind him and then they tussled for a moment like two school kids rather than two hundred year old hunks of muscle. Natasha only glanced up from her book and rolled her eyes observing them. Steve went over to the refrigerator to get their high-calorie protein shakes while Bucky flopped on the sofa next to Natasha.   
  
“What’re you up to?” He asked, butting into her space.

“Making sure idiot over there doesn’t work himself to death.”   
  
She nodded towards the chair by the window where Clint was sitting. He was facing the window for optimal lighting and had a pile of arrowheads in front of him. Bucky straightened himself up and smoothed his hair.

_ “Subtle” _ Natasha muttered under her breath in russian.

Barton was none the wiser, having turned his hearing aids all the way down to the point where only an assemble alarm would alert him. He had the sniper’s focus that allowed him to funnel his attention to a task and still remain on edge for any threats. His eyes were narrowed down the length of his pointed nose, abnormally not covered in a bandage, focusing on his newest specialty arrowhead. 

Which meant he missed the scowl that Bucky shot back at Natasha before going over to Steve to get his protein shake. Clint missed the silent conversation of meaningful eyebrow raises and huffs between the super soldiers and barely registered that they had sat down over by Natasha. One of the miniature detonators in his newest upgrade for delayed- explosion arrows hadn’t, well, delayed. 

“Futz” he said, maybe too loudly but he wasn’t really worried about that. 

He wiped the soot that he felt on his nose from the faulty detonator and sighed deeply, throwing his head back. Clint let himself rest his head on the back of the chair and closed his eyes to allow them a break from squinting as well. He opened one eye when he felt the cool metal of Bucky’s hand against the small burn that was now blistering on his chin.

Bucky was muttering something, not that Clint could hear, but based on the eye rolls and the rubbing of the soot on his nose, he could infer that Bucky was saying something about Clint being an idiot. Clint just grinned and closed his eyes. Bucky’s hands left his face but he felt the lingering presence of the other man and fluttered his eyes open just to see Bucky leaning over and pressing his lips ever so lightly onto the tip of Clint’s nose.

Bucky jumped back as if startled when he realized that Clint had his eyes open. He tried to back away but Clint’s long arms reached out to grab his wrist and pull him back in. Clint’s eyes searched Bucky’s face at a breath’s distance before pulling him down again for a proper kiss.

Neither noticed Steve and Natasha slinking out of the common room with Steve looking smugly at the $20 he had just gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_AMAMOT) or i’m back on [tumblr](https://askmeaboutmyoctopustheory.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or the new winterhawk [discord!~](https://bigwolfpup.tumblr.com/post/190645784372/calling-all-winterhawk-fans-do-you-ship)


End file.
